Harry Potter and the Code to Lyoko
by Linkster36
Summary: What would happen if the Dursly's gave Harry away to a distant cousin in France. How would his life having to help his 'brother' and friends protect the world from a crazed computer virus. How would his life be when he goes to Hogwarts. HP/Code Lyoko HP/A
1. Prolouge

**Harry Potter and the Code to Lyoko**

**By:Linkster36**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko the belong to there respective owners.**

**Only the ideas and plot line belong to me.**

** _Spells_**

_Thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

Xanafied Person/ Possessed person

**Chapter 1**

**Godric's Hollow, October 31, 1996.**

A scream erupted from the home of both Lily and James Potter.

"No, Please! Leave him alone! Take me instead!" screamed Lily Potter to one Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort. "Move aside, Mudblood, or you'll end up like that joke ofa husband of yours downstairs." Voldemort said. "No," Lily pleaded, "have mercy on him, take me instead!" "Very well then, _**Avada Kedavra!**_" A sickly green light shot out of Voldemort's wand and hit Lily directly in the chest, she slumped to the floor, lifeless.

"**Now for you,**" Voldemort hissed "_**Avada Kedavra.**_" he screamed at a certain baby, but the curse did not reach him, instead it rebounded off the baby and hit its caster head on leaving Voldemort's spirit without a body.

On the street of Privet Drive one Albus Dumbledore apparated, and used what appeared to be a lighter to turn off the streetlamps as he walked to #4 Privet Drive.

"Ah, hello Minerva." He said to a cat who was as stiff as a tree. Suddenly the cat morphed into a stiff elderly woman.

"How did you know it was me, Albus." She stated "I have never seen a cat look so stiff." Albus replied to her. They then heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance, about a minute later it land and Rubeus Hagrid stepped out holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hello Hagrid, he alright?" Albus asked to the half giant.

(A/N I will not type how Hagrid speaks due to how complicated and the weird way he speaks.)

"He's alright, headmaster." the half giant said. And with that he handed the bundle of blankets to the headmaster "Thank you Hagrid." Albus said. "Albus surely you do not plan on leaving him with these horrid muggles. I saw how the young one cried for the candy his mother didn't give him." Minerva said "It is a must, he needs to be protected from the fame, bigotry, and the death eaters of the wizarding world." Albus replied. And with that he left the baby on the doorstep, left a letter and said "Good luck, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived." and they all disaparated, except Hagrid who left on the flying Motorcycle. Minutes later the people of Privet Drive would wake up to a shrill scream and the slamming of a door.


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Chapter 1: Harry's life so far.

_**Spells**_

_Thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

Xanafied/Possessed Person

_**A/N-this story will go through all seasons of Code Lyoko and all 7 books in the HP Series.**_

_**Also the Lyoko gang, and Harry, will be the same age, they go to Kadic at age 10.**_

**September 1, 2006-Kadic Academy**

"Well Jeremy, we're here," said one Harry 'Belpolis' Potter to his adoptive brother. Harry was adopted by the Belpolis' after his aunt Petunia gave him to them. He still memories of the night his parents died, but the most prominent one was him looking at a huge man on a motorcycle.

-Time Skip—October 31, 1996, #4 Privet Drive

"Vernon come quick, those freaks brought HIM!" Screeched Petunia, as she quickly grabbed young Harry and read the letter.

_Dear Petunia,_

_Harry's Parents were killed by Voldemort. Harry has defeated him, but was protected by his mothers blood magic. Please watch Harry and treat him as your own son. Tell him what has transpired and keep him safe._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, President of Wizengamot,_

_Supreme Mugwump of International Confederation of Wizards._

"No, Petunia he'll only cause trouble for us. Can't we give him away, what about that cousin of yours in France, I'm sure she can take him in." Vernon Dursly(Spell?) stated. "It could work, but we'd have to tell those wizards he ran away at age 8, they won't suspect a thing." Petunia said, "I'll go call Barbara, she and her husband already have a baby, I'm sure they won't mind another one." She continued.

-Time Skip-Present, Kadic Academy

Harry was glad he didn't stay with the Dursly's his mom(Barbara) told him how Petunia hated magic and anything to do with it.

Harry and Jeremy were unpacking there things in there dorm room, classes started tomorrow, so they had to unpack quickly, mainly because Jeremy wanted to explore that abandoned factory they saw on the way to Kadic.

"Jeremy are you sure it's safe, this place was abandoned, and that elevator looks dangerous." Harry said with a worried tone. He hated being in unfamiliar places.

"Sure its safe, lets try the elevator the place doesn't look like its been abandoned that long." Jeremy said, really he was nervous but he didn't show it.

-One elevator ride later-

"Wow, look at this place, hey look at that, its some kind of computer, let's turn it

on." Jeremy said as he turned the computer on, suddenly they heard a voice.

"Hello, is anyone there, hello?" a girl's voice came from the computer, then a pop-up screen appeared

"Hello?" the girl said "ummm, hi my names Harry and this is my brother Jeremy." Harry replied to the girl. "Hi Harry and Jeremy, my name is Aelita." she replied, I don't know how long I've been here, or my life, -Gasp-, I don't remember, all I know is my name and some computer virus named Xana." She continued. "How about we help you, Aelita.?" Harry said. "It's Xana, he's awake, listen I'll upload the Supercomputers software to whatever computers you have." Aelita said."Good thing we both have laptops, we brought them, so what do we do?" Jeremy asked. "Don't worry, I already installed the software to the laptops and the PC you both have in your dorm room. Now leave I'll contact you both, but its getting late and curfew at your school is approaching." Aelita said "OK, we'll talk tomorrow, bye Aelita," Jeremy said. Then we left, but on the bridge we found a sewer way entrance and we crawl down and followed it when we got to the end and climbed up we found ourselves in the park that was next to the school. We hurried and went straight to our room.

-The Next Day-

"And as you can see class the Pythagorean Theorem is best used on triangles when trying to find the length of the missing blah blah blah." Mr. Thorn droned on, To Harry it was just boring math, but to his brother, Jeremy, it was music to his ears. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, two people who were practically starving ran out the room at the time, and were the first ones to lunch.

"Hi my name is Odd, Odd Della Robia, I see you share interest in food." Odd said to Harry. "Hi, names Harry, Harry Belpolis, and I AM STARVING." Harry said as they both sat down at a empty table soon joined by Jeremy and his new friend Ulric Stern. As they talked about how school was, why they were there, Jeremy's Laptop went off.

"Jeremy it's Aelita, Xana's attacking the real world I need you and Harry to come help me!" Aelita said, loud enough for Odd and Ulric to hear. They began asking questions but Harry stopped them. "Hey, guys the beautiful lady said she needed help so lets go help her out." and with that they went to the abandoned factory.


	3. Chapter 2 Xana 1st Attack

Chapter 2

Xana's First Attack

_**Spells**_

_thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

Xanafied/Possessed Person

Previously-"Jeremy it's Aelita, Xana's attacking the real world I need you and Harry to come help me!" Aelita said, loud enough for Odd and Ulric to hear. They began asking questions but Harry stopped them. "Hey, guys the beautiful lady said she needed help so lets go help her out." and with that they went to the abandoned factory.

Now-Harry and Jeremy lead the group to the factory unaware of a small electric orb following them.

"This way." Harry said as he led the group through the sewers to the factory. As they climbed the ladder he saw an eerie light from the direction they came from. "hurry guys, Aelita needs help." Jeremy said _If Aelita didn't remember her name when they met he probably would have named her Maya _Jeremy thought upon arrival in the supercomputer room.

Jeremy immediately headed to the chair an put the headset on. "Aelita can you hear me, we're here, with help." Jeremy spoke, suddenly a pop-up appeared.

"I'm here Jeremy, now upload the virtualization program and I'll take over, have your friends go one room down, and go into the scanners." Aelita said. Harry, Odd, and Ulric went to the scanners as Jeremy uploaded the program.

"OK guys now scanners Odd, Ulric, and Harry. Transfers Odd, Ulric, and Harry. Virtualization." Aelita said.

In Lyoko

Three forms appeared over what appeared to be floating plates that had a desert on them and thick gold cords connecting them. Each form landed with a loud thud.

"Ow, my poor butt," Odd said with agrees from both Harry and Ulric.

They then saw each other

"whoa guys we look different." said Odd as he saw both Harry and Ulric the he noticed his purple tail.

Harry now sported a red and gold jumpsuit equipped with a pair of sai.(The sai (釵) is a traditional Okinawan weapon. The basic form of the weapon is that of a pointed, dagger-shaped truncheon, with two curved prongs called _yoku_ projecting from the handle. The ball of the handle is called the knuckle. Multiple sai are called _zai_.)

Ulric had on what appeared to be a yellow/orange and black jumpsuit and bandanna with two swords as the weapons of choice. Odd had on a purple shirt that had a picture of his dog Kiwi, he had purple cat ears complete with hand-like paws and a tail.

"OK, where to now," Harry said

"Over here," Aelita said waving her arms around. "This way to the tower," and with that said the group followed Aelita who was following the 'pulsations' to the tower thing on the plateau.

Meanwhile on Earth

"Guys, we got trouble, there 5 monsters following you and I'm being chased by this orb of light, it appears to be electrical..." Jeremy said before running out of the room again due to the ball of lights return.

Lyoko

As Jeremy said, 5 monsters were trailing the warriors. Two looked like giant crabs, the other three looked like walking hats/socks.

"Krabs and Kankrelats," Aelita said, all they knew was to either run or fight, they chose fight. _Besides what could go wrong_ Odd thought.

Jeremy's voice returned again. "Guys, use your weapons and attacks." "But I don't have and weapons" Odd stated. "You do, Odd, apparently if you aim your arm and shout Laser Arrow you attack." Jeremy replied. "OK, whatever you say Einstein, Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted surprised by the arrowhead that shot out of his wrist, which the impaled itself into a Kankrelat, which promptly exploded into data bits.

Now there were four left, errrp, make that 2, Harry and Ulric then destroyed the remaining Kankrelats, leaving the Krabs to deal with. The Krabs then proceeded to shoot lasers at them, Harry then got hit.

"Harry, you just lost 20 life points, or thats what the computer says" Jeremy's voice announced

"Man, that hurt." Harry stated. Ulric then managed to jump on the Krab and stab it in a weird looking eye symbol, and just like the Kankrelats, it exploded. Then Harry got his revenge by doing the same as Ulric.

With the monsters defeated Aelita then proceeded to the tower and entered it. She then walked to the center and begin floating up to a platform where a interface appeared, she then put her hand on it and begin working, when the interface show the two words Code: Lyoko, the data interfaces surrounding her fell down. Aelita then told Jeremy how to launch a return to the past. Suddenly a whit dome encased them all, when it cleared, everyone but Aelita found there selves in the school cafeteria, at the same time before they left.

"Great I'm starving." Odd proclaimed

Jeremy, I'm not sure about that computer, I think you should shut it" both Harry and Ulric stated.

"I will just as soon as we get Aelita out, she has no memory of her life but her name, she needs help and I'll do anything to help her." Jeremy stated.

"Fine then but afterwards we shut that computer down for good, who knows what would happen if it was discovered." Ulric said. "So we're all in to help Aelita," Harry said.

"Yup", "Sure", "OK" said the group at the safe time.

(A/N- Yumi will be brought into the next chapter, and why does Sissi suddenly want Ulric. And what is Aelita's past.)


End file.
